In the Shadow of Harmony Tower
by Cell 151
Summary: Korra and Asami cap off an evening with a boat ride.


In the Shadow of Harmony Tower (Turtle-duck Boat Date Night)

The night air was cool and crisp now as the last of the summer heat was gone and autumn was approaching. For a Friday evening the streets of Republic City weren't as crowded as they usually were. Not that the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries minded. If anything it meant less stares, both good and bad, from people. Not that they minded that either. Well sometimes at least. As the hour got later the streets began to fill up as various theatrical productions and movers ended and crowds filtered out of the theaters in search for the nearest pub either to discuss the powerhouse performances of the actors, the brilliant choreography on stage or try to drown away their memories of Varrick Industries' latest effort "Attack of the Metal Colossus", a film about a dashing scientist and his beautiful assistant who have to stop a crazed dictator operating a gigantic mecha suit. The kindest thing the critics had to say about film were: "The effects are decent."

Korra, her arm linked with Asami's, gently pulled and nodded her to the mover theater across the street. Asami looked at what was on the marquee and rolled her eyes.

"Prepare for the endless sequels," said Asami dryly.

Korra chuckled. "I'm just waiting for the day when Varrick is able to coerce Bolin back into acting so he can make 'Nutuk vs. the Giant Metal Monster'!" Asami laughed which caused Korra to grin wider. After their three-week visit to the spirit world things got hectic once they returned. Asami had Future Industries to run, she had gotten the contract to rebuild downtown around the spirit portal as well as the development of new property on the outskirts of the city, which would require construction equipment and vehicles from her company, and Korra had her usual Avatar duties. The toughest part of it all was the times when they were apart. After a long period of loneliness and hard times the two women had found solace and happiness in each other. Now after that dark period when they were apart and the three weeks of adventures and bliss that followed, the two craved each other's company. So both were equally excited to go out that Friday evening and have some quality time together.

Alone.

Just the two of them.

The evening, which was planned by Korra, started off with the Avatar at the front door of the Sato mansion. Asami had been thinking about getting an apartment in the city for the mansion truly felt empty with both her parents now gone. Although it wasn't truly empty with the presence of Mako and Bolin's family. Asami was thankful that the family were good houseguests and she rarely had trouble with them breaking anything. She believed they knew how fortunate they were to not only to have made it out of the lower ring of Ba Sing Sei but to be living on a multi-acre estate therefore they were always grateful and respectful towards her. They all had jobs, some with Future Industries, and there had been promises to seek new residences once they were financially able to. It was now over three years later and Asami was wondering when they were get going on that. She considered just lending them money. Again she didn't mind the company but sometimes it was an inconvenience like, for example, when Asami was having a nice tender moment with the Avatar by the fireplace when Grandma Yin came into the room to do some knitting and decided to tell some stories. Out of politeness the two young women stayed and listened Yin go into great detail about something they weren't completely invested or interested in.

The industrialist answered the door to be greeted with the sight of Avatar Korra, in her usual attire and her hair starting to get long again, standing on her doorstep with a rose in her hand and a adorable shy expression on her face. Asami gladly accepted the rose, which she had still had, and gave the Avatar a peck on the cheek. Korra had gone head to head with terrorists, dark spirits, an physical manifestation of evil itself, and a giant mecha and Asami reveled in being able to make the Avatar blush and turn into a shy mess. Korra cleared her throat and shakily asked, _"Are you ready to go?"_

From the Sato mansion the two drove to a small restaurant in one of the outer districts. It sat on a hill and offered a brilliant view of the city. It also was the last place anyone would expect the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries to dine. Far from the rich elegance of the restaurants of downtown, the establishment offered a humble, cozy kind of atmosphere but most important of all it served great food.

Following dinner the two drove back to the center of town and decided to go for a walk. They strolled through Avatar Korra Park. Korra was hoping they'd change it to something else but Asami told her to keep dreaming. When they came to the statue of the Avatar herself Korra teasingly asked Asami how the sculptors were able to get her complete likeness, particularly her face and her muscles. Then she wondered out loud whose company was responsible to restructuring the park and commissioning the statue.

" _Only someone with detailed knowledge of my physical form would be able to help create such an accurate representation of myself set in stone_ , _"_ said Korra with a finger on her chin.

" _Maybe it was Mako,"_ said Asami with her arms crossed, her usual reaction to Korra's gentle teasing. The women looked at each other and then began laughing.

" _Ha! Yeah right,"_ said Korra. _"You know he gels his eyebrows?"_

" _You don't say."_

Now they found themselves about to be in the middle of a very large crowd. Asami gently pulled on Korra's arm and nodded her head down one of the smaller side streets. "This way." The two followed the street for a couple blocks then made another turn and soon found themselves in the shadow of Harmony Tower. Apart from the spirit vines, which had wrapped around the structure, the tower was the same as always, spared from Kuriva's destructive rampage. Its bright gold lights created a sort of aurora in the sky. That combined with the city lights and the new spirit portal, Republic City glowed brilliantly at night.

The two crossed the street and ventured into the park, which was bustling with activity. Small huts had been set up in which venders sold various handcrafted items as well. In the middle of this a jazz band played on a small stage as silhouetted couples slowly danced across the make shift dance floor. After browsing through the various shops and listening to the band for a while, the two decided to take a stroll by the small lake.

"Korra look!" Asami pointed to a series of small boats, shaped and painted up like turtleducks, wading across the lake with couples nestled inside them. "Aww how cute."

The Avatar suddenly grinned. "Fancy a ride?"

Asami looked at Korra with that wide-eyed, slightly shocked look that Korra found adorable. "What? Oh. No. Its fine."

Korra hooked her arm with Asami's. "Oh come on. What date night wouldn't be complete without a cheesy romantic turtleduck boat ride?"

Asami chuckled as Korra pulled her towards the dock where the boats were tied up. "You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious Asami," said Korra with her lopsided grin, "except when I'm not."

Asami giggled more over the absurdity of that statement as Korra paid the attendant. Korra walked down the dock and stood by one of the boats. She bowed and said, "Your aquatic chariot awaits Ms. Sato." Asami put a hand over her face to hide her blush but she couldn't keep her giggles in. She let out a breath and decided not to keep Korra waiting. She passed the attendants, noting their smiles, and carefully got into the small boat followed by Korra. The attendant untied the boat from the dock and with a light push the boat was off. The controls were simple enough: a bicycle pedal and a steering wheel. Korra took the wheel and started pedaling the boat towards the center of the lake.

"Try not to crash this thing," hummed Asami. Korra frowned.

"You're lucky I'm occupied with driving this thing or else your cute little butt would be getting the pinching of a lifetime."

Asami gently gave Korra a push. "Oh calm down. I'm only teasing Avatar."

Korra grinned. "And just to let you know Asami, I'm mentally keeping track of these insults to my mechanical skills and you will receive due punishment for them."

"Oh," said Asami softly as she cuddled up against Korra, "Is the big strong beautiful Avatar going to punish me?"

"You better believe it," chuckled Korra.

"Looking forward to it," purred Asami. Asami noted with satisfaction the deep blush on the Avatar's cheeks. Korra said nothing but focused on driving the boat. Asami giggled. "But to be honest your driving skills are really improving."

"Only because I have such a good teacher," said Korra. She turned her attention away from her pedaling to regard Asami with a warm smile. Asami smiled back. "I think this is a good spot." Korra stopped pedaling and the boat slowed to a halt.

They were in the center of the lake and quite a distance from the other boats. Korra leaned back with a sigh as the boat gently rocked from side to side. Korra closed her eyes only to open them a second later when she felt Asami's head rest on her shoulder. She regarded the industrialist who had her eyes closed. She hooked a right arm around Asami's form and pulled her in closer. She leaned over and gave Asami a kiss on the forehead. She looked up and observed how the water reflected the bright yellow glow of the tower. She was brought back to the night of Varrick and Zhu'li's wedding, the night Korra and Asami decided to take a much-needed vacation and the night they made their feelings for each other clear. Standing in the light of the spirit portal, holding Asami's hands in her own as they passed from one world to another.

Korra felt her cheeks burn and her eyes water at the memory. She turned her attention back to Asami and found her girlfriend looking up at her with open eyes and a smile. The gold glow in the background, Asami's flowing hair and bright emerald eyes made for a beautiful sight that caused Korra to choke briefly.

Asami noticed this reaction and with her right hand she took Korra's arm that was around her and squeezed it. She leaned up and planted a kiss on Korra's cheek. "My Korra," said Asami softly against Korra skin. The Avatar shook a little. Korra turned her head a little and kissed Asami on the lips.

Korra briefly broke the kiss to mumble, "My Asami" before continuing the kiss. The two women settled into each other's arms. Asami's hand wondered up Korra's left arm and settled on her bicep. Asami smiled and gave the muscle a squeeze. Korra regarded her with a wolfish smile before closing her eyes.

They could both hear the sound of the band drift across the park. The band was playing one of their favorites: "I Left My Heart in Republic City."

"So Asami," whispered Korra as she nuzzled Asami's hair with her nose, "did you have a nice evening?"

Asami smiled and nodded. "I love any evening with you." Asami let out a breath and relaxed against Korra's chest. "It was perfect."


End file.
